Trim elements with a deformable outer surface are known. Such trim elements for example make it possible to modify the position of a support surface, such as an armrest, protruding from the outer surface, or to modify the appearance of the outer surface based on specific uses of the vehicle.
Such a modification of the shape of the outer surface can be obtained by arranging inflatable elements below the outer surface and controlling the inflation of these elements to create a raised area opposite an inflated element.
Such a pneumatic system is, however, not satisfactory for several reasons.
It is in fact difficult to obtain the desired rigidity of the outer surface over an inflated element, which makes the system relatively unsuitable for forming a support surface. Furthermore, the feel of the outer surface is not satisfactory, since it is not uniform over the entire outer surface, the latter being rigid in the non-inflated areas and less rigid over an inflated element.
Furthermore, while a pneumatic system is suitable for forming raised areas protruding from the outer surface, it is less practical for forming hollow areas.